starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2009 */Historia 2008 */Historia 2007 */Historia 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars Wiki:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objeciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, transcurrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un número razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Los inquisidores propondrán artículos que consideren que cumplen todas las características. Si crees que tienes un potencial artículo destacado y no ha sido nominado, proponlo aquí (Relanzamiento de ADs) Cuando transcurridos 15 días desde la propuesta no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. (Habiéndolos solucionado si has podido, o informado de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no válido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objeción puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en dos semanas), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Portada como destacado, marcándolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Portada. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. __TOC__ Próximos destacados Jerec (1 de marzo-16 de marzo) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' : KSK :Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la segunda quincena de septiembre. Batalla de Kashyyyk (Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica) (1 de marzo-16 de marzo) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' : KSK :Impresionante Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la primera quincena de octubre. Satal Keto (8 de marzo-23 de marzo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' : Jedabak :Vaya que TotJ es bueno Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios'} * AD de la segunda quincena de octubre. ''Baanu Miir'' (8 de marzo-23 de marzo) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Artículo original con toooooooda la información humanamente disponible. Actualmente Artículo Bueno. (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' * KSK *Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la primera quincena de noviembre. Aris-Del Wari (1 de mayo-16 de mayo) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/2 usuarios/4 total) *'A favor' #--Marlon 19:48 2 may 2009 (UTC) # KSK #Interesante y nostálgico Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :No es necesario, pero se vería realmente mucho mejor sin tantos enlaces en rojo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:06 1 may 2009 (UTC) * AD de la segunda quincena de noviembre. Empatojayos Brand (1 de mayo-16 de mayo) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # KSK #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la primera quincena de diciembre. Conflictos Houk-Weequay (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la segunda quincena de diciembre. ---- Droide de batalla renegado (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la primera quincena de enero. Mezhan Kwaad (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la segunda quincena de enero. Nelani Dinn (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la primera quincena de febrero. Primera Batalla de Emperatriz Teta (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak #TotJ es espectacular Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la segunda quincena de febrero. Ganner Rhysode (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la primera quincena de marzo. Batalla de Deneba (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la segunda quincena de marzo. Núcleo de Yo'gand (8 de mayo-23 de mayo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak # Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la primera quincena de abril. Ecclessis Figg (7 de junio-22 de junio) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # KSK #Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' * AD de la segunda quincena de abril. Incursión a la Instalación Correccional Armand Isard (19 de junio-3 de julio) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia. Y para actualizarnos con la serie Fate of the Jedi. (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # KSK #Excelente Lord David *'En contra' *'Comentarios' En este caso, me parece que la información es demasiado reciente y poco accesible para le publico hispano en general cómo para ponerlo en portada. Aunque los artículos de la NOJ no termine de agradarme que sean portada, debido a que ya he recibido varias quejas de algunos fans, es entendible debido a todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde su publicación. Incluso, los de Legacy of the Force pordrían parecerme permisibles. Pero, un artículo de portada con una novela que ha sido publicada en inglés hace menos de un mes me parece excesiva premura. Hasta un año de margen me parece demasiado poco tiempo. Una opción, sería reconocer el estatus de destacado y q no puese tal hasta el 15 de mayo o 1 de junio de 2010: Un año despues de su publicación. 10:54 20 jun 2009 (UTC) :*Tienes toda la razón. Sin embargo, si se cuentan todos los artículos nominados hasta este, y continuamos con la organización que por cada mes sean dos los artículos destacados, este sería AD hasta mayo del 2010, un año y dos meses después de la publicación de Outcast en marzo del 2009. Si se incrementa a uno por semana, o cuatro por mes, simplemente se recorrería; en la misma Wookieepedia el artículo estará en portada hasta abril del 2010, siendo que ya fue FA desde principios de mayo. No tengo ningún problema con que sea AD en portada hasta el 2012 si fuera necesario, pues lo importante es que sea destacado, no la fecha de portada. Para estos casos deberíamos tener una especie de "semi política" de adecuar las fechas de los ADs si hay varios de temas similares juntos o si se cree conveniente atrasarlos (como este) o adelantarlos (lo que me parecería una buena opción en los artículos de The Clone Wars, por ejemplo, que son más actuales).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:05 21 jun 2009 (UTC) ::*Pues tiene mi voto pues, siempre y cuando cumpla ese margen de un año. Me parece bien que creemos una politica a este respecto. Quizá añadir al menos a los destacados... que dicha información no ha sido nunca publicada en español tambien. 12:26 21 jun 2009 (UTC) ::*La mayoría de los destacados, si no es que todos, tendrían entonces que llevar esa información, pues la gran mayoría de las fuentes no han sido traducidas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:16 21 jul 2009 (UTC) * AD de la primera quincena de mayo. Nuvo Vindi (7 de junio-22 de junio) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:48 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Perdón por el retraso. Enhorabuena. *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*'Jedabak dice': ::Infobox :#Falta la referencia de su afiliación con la CSI. ::Introducción :#Personalmente, me parece innecesario poner "un científico varón", pues si no fuera hombre sería científic''a''. Es redundante por lo mismo explicar su sexo. :#"Reapareciendo en Naboo" debería ser "Reapareció en Naboo". :#Frase confusa con muchas comas: Reapareciendo en Naboo como un científico perteneciente a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, durante la época del conflicto civil entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación, conocido como las Guerras Clónicas, y se volvió obsesivo con el hecho de regrear el erradicado Virus de la Sombra Azul, una horrible enfermedad que podía esparcirse por el agua sin notarse, causando una horrible gasta de energía en quien lo consumía, hasta la muerte, sin ninguna cura conocida. Hay que mejorar la redacción, re'g'''rear es re'c'rear y enlazar la palabra muerte. Quedó mucho mejor, aunque no se puede volver "obsesivo", más bien "se obsesionó" o "desarrolló la obsesión". :#"sino que también modificarlo", sobra ''que. :#No es una versión evaporada, sino una versión transmitible por vía aérea. En la serie dijeron la palabra correcta, pero no la recuerdo bien, creo que es "aerobio". Se escucharía bien "respirable" en vez de "respiratoria" :#"El laboratorio de Vindi fue de inmediato atacado por fuerzas de la República en poco tiempo", ahí hay una redundancia. :#Otra frase confusa con muchas comas: El virus fue liberado en pleno combate, pero las fuerzas de la República pudieron salvarse, debido a una cura que fácilmente pudo ser encontrada, en el planeta de Iego, donde Kenobi y Skywalker negociaron un tratado, y pudieron salvar a los heridos y destruir las bombas con el virus. Hay que volver a redactar eso. :#Si Vindi fue llevado a la Suprema Corte en Coruscant, hay que mencionarlo así, y no poner enlaces en "Capital Galáctica". ::Desaparición :#No son "pantanos externos", sino pantanos del este o pantanos orientales. Falta crear el enlace. :#''Estaba siendo protegido arduamente por droides de seguridad separatistas y un droide asistencial'': Es era o estuvo, no estaba, y S'eparatistas se capitaliza. Excelente re-redacción. :#''Vindi poseía una especial obsesión en recomponer y liberar puede ser más claro Vindi tenía una obsesión especial por recrear y liberar :#En la serie se le llama "Virus Sombra Azul", no "Virus de la Sombra Azul". :#Otra frase confusa con muchas comas: una enfermedad que podía esparcirse mediante cualquier líquido y tomar su aspecto externo, de manera que nadie pudira notarlo, y que enfermó en su época a muchas especies a través de la Galaxia, y con el tiempo causaba la muerte. Hay que volverla a redactar. No hay mención de que el virus "tomara el aspecto externo" de nada, simplemente por ser incoloro no se notaba visiblemente. Pudira es pudi''e''ra, error de dedo. La frase todavía es confusa: una enfermedad que podía esparcirse mediante cualquier líquido y ser totalmente incoloro a ojos humanos, con el tiempo causaba la muerte, y enfermó en su época a muchas especies a través de la Galaxia; si es enfermedad (femenino) entonces es incolor''a'', "que con el tiempo causaba la muerte". :#''Para ese momento, no existía ninguna cura conocida, y nunca la hubo.'' Si nunca hubo cura, entonces en ese momento tampoco. Hay que quitar una de las dos. Sugiero por ejemplo "nunca se descubrió una cura para el virus" o algo así, más corto y claro. :#''Vindi creía en que el virus había sido sólo "asesinado", y pensaba que aquellos que habían propagado la guerra civil, eran la verdadera plaga, y que por lo tanto debían de ser exterminadas'': una coma innecesaria. Se habla de "aquell'o'''s" y luego de "exterminad'a's". ::'Descubrimiento :#"Naboo" es en minúscula, pues se refiere a los habitantes, no al planeta. También se debe crear el enlace. :#''tras ser informados por la pastora de shaaks Gungan, Peppi Bow de su presencia'', esta frase se puede hacer mucho más clara. Gungan lleva minúscula porque es especie. Mejoró la redacción, pero sobra la coma. :#''Su equipo fue capaz'': "Was able" se traduce muchas veces como fue/ron capaz/ces, pero suena menos forzado "pudo/pudieron" :#''donde aprendieron acerca del virus y su letalidad'', quedaría mejor "se enteraron del" :#Otra frase confusa con muchas comas: Poco después, Amidala y Binks se fueron a investigar la posible fuente del virus, en los pantanos externos Gungan, debido a la pista señalada de un insecto dentro de uno de los droides de combate destruidos, con lodo proveniente de la zona. Hay que redactarla de nuevo y crear el enlace a escarabajo babosa. debido a la pista señalada de un insecto es confuso, sonaría mejor "gracias a que el insecto aportó una pista, pues sólo se encontraban en", o simplemente traducir la versión original que es clara y concisa: as one of the destroyed battle droids was found with a slug-beetle that was native to the area :#Dos frases con muchas comas: No muy lejos, encontraron a Peppi Bow, quien los atacó creyéndolos los hacedores de la enfermedad que había matado a muchos de sus animales shaak, proveniente de un río Naboo. Peppi logró conducirlos entre los pantanos, hacia el extremo más lejano del río, un área sumamente vigilada por las fuerzas droides del Dr. Vindi. Hay que redactarlas de nuevo. No es un río Naboo, sino un río de Naboo. :#Frase sumamente confusa: Vindi les demostró acerca de su plan logrado con éxito para retraer en una versión respiratoria del Virus de la Sombra Azul, usando maquinaria avanzada, que podía generar arcos de electricidad. Hay que redactarla de nuevo. Mejoró bastante, aunque retraer en una versión respiratoria al Virus Sombra Azul me suena poco comprensible. :#Otra fase sumamente confusa: Aunque si bien esta nueva versión era más capaz de ser controlada que la antigua, su aceleramiento era masivo acababa a las víctimas en un período de cuarenta y ocho horas, haciendo que primero preservara patologías complejas y que enfermaran su cuerpo, para luego pudrieran su cuerpo. Hay que redactarla de nuevo. La frase es diferente, pero sigue siendo confusa. No hay que abusar de las comas. :Desatando el virus :#La cita está mal. No es droide de combate, y doomed es "condenado". Por supuesto, si la versión doblada es así, qué remedio. :#''junto con la pádawan suya'': se vería mejor "con su padawan". :#''Siguiendo las medidas de reconocimiento'': quedaría mejor "de acuerdo al reconocimiento" o "gracias al reconocimiento". :#''los tres Jedi, pudieron entrar furtivamente'': sobra la coma. :#''Capitán Clon Rex, dirigían a los miembros''}: sobra la coma. :#''para que los demás Jedi pudieran pasar, Kenobi iba a desactivar las bombas, y Skywalker tuvo que ir a rescatar a Amidala y a Binks, y a capturar a Vindi'': entre pasar y Kenobi puede haber un punto y coma o un punto. Skywalker tuvo que ir a rescatar suena muy forzado, como que él no quería hacerlo (en realidad, toooooooodo lo contrario). Todavía sobran comas, la frase es confusa. :#''Al ser alertado de la brecha'': sonaría mejor "entrada", "invasión", "invasores", etc. :#''clones remanentes'': es correcto, pero se entiende mejor "restantes". :#''la máquina, la cual comenzó a afectar'': en vez de la cual, usar "que". :#''o sino la senadora'': "o si no", son palabras separadas. :#''blásteres'': cuestión de estilo. "Bláster" es una palabra inventada, pero normalmente usamos "blásters", sin la e'' final. :#''Durante el escape de Vindi hacia su transporte en el hangar subterráneo del laboratorio, Vindi activó '': mencionas dos veces a Vindi, elimina una. Sugiero la primera: "durante su escape..." Dice "durante su", borraste accidentalmente la palabra escape. :#''El escuadrón clon de bombas de Kenobi, los cuales fueron encargados'': "Escuadrón", aunque se compone de varias personas, es un sustantivo singular, por lo que no se puede referir en plural. O sea, "estuvo encargad''o''". Si quieres usar el plural, entonces especifica "los hombres del escuadrón". Sobra la coma entre "Kenobi y "fueron". :#''Tan pronto la plataforma de aterrizaje de Vindi ascendía del hangar subterráneo'': Mala redacción. Cambia "Tan pronto" por "mientras", verás que queda mejor. :#''escabullirze'': falta de ortografía, es escabullir''s''e. :#''perseguiral doctor'': error de dedo, "perseguir al". :#''El científico les hizo casi imposible el acercamiento'', frase poco clara. Es mejor algo simple, como el doctor los rechazó, alejó, impidió el paso, retrasó, mantuvo a raya, etc. Pusiste "El científico hizo todo lo que pudo para impedir acercamiento", pero es confusa, quedaría mejor hizo lo que pudo para evitar que sus oponentes sde le acercaran o algo así. :#''hacia estos'': como son personas, no cosas, "hacia ellos". :#''estos se rompieran'': acento "é''stos". :#''dentro de poco: eso no está en pasado. Mejor rápidamente, pronto, a continuación etc. :#''no hubo cierta explosión'': mejor no hubo tal explorisón, o no nubo ninguna explosión. :#''la bomba desactivada'': la bomba fue desactivada. :#''con la idea de llevarlo a la Capital'': con la "intención". Además capital no es con mayúscula. :#''y los tres'': sobra la y''. :#''Para el placer de Vindi: se oye muy raro. Mejor para alegía, gusto, satisfacción, etc. :#''selló las salidas para que pudieran escapar'': es para que no pudieran escapar, ¿no? :#''Aunque si bien, Vindi fue amenazado por Skywalker, se rehusó a ayudar a los Jedi'': sobra "si bien". :#''aprisionado por las fuerzas de seguridad'': suena mejor encarcelado. Sobra la coma entre "Theed" y " y encarcelado" :#''Skywalker y Kenobi se dieron cuenta'': no se dieron cuenta, más bien descubrieron. :#''era la raíz de Reeksa, una planta del planeta Iego, que fácilmente podía combatir los efectos del virus, y ambos pudieron encontrar una muestra de esta, poco antes de que el virus hubiera acabado con todos aquellos dentro del complejo, o para cuando los droides intentaran escapar para soltar el virus en Naboo'': la frase es muy larga y confusa, sobran comas. El punto aclara un poco la cosa, pero es mejor eliminar comas para que la frase quede más clara. "Reeksa" no lleva mayúscula porque es una planta. "Esta" es "ésta", con acento, aunque quedaría mejor "una muestra de la raíz". :#''rreeksa'': Sobra la r. :Personalidad y rasgos :#''¡Ahora mismo, mientras conversamos, miles y miles de las, mal llamadas, "formas de vida superiores", están esparciendo la epidemia de una guerra civil por toda la Galaxia! ¡Ellos son los que deberían ser "Erradicados"!: mal estructurada. entre "las" y "mal" no debe haber coma, ''esparciendo la epidemia de una guerra civil debe ser algo así como esparciendo su enfermedad de la guerra y "erradicados" es en cursiva. Creo que habría que ver la frase doblada para checar. :#''Su complot para regresarlo a la Galaxia, causó el sufrimiento y muerte de muchos, para la total ignorancia de este, quien, más bien, se emocionó más con la idea''. Frase muy confusa que no corresponde a la historia. Traduce literalmente esa parte de la Wookieepedia, pues ahí está correcta. Quedó super bien. :#''Vindi pudiera resultar degradante en ocasiones a los droides bajo su comando'': más bien debería ser "degradaba a los droides bajo su mando". Comando es un tipo de soldado. Command es mando, com'm'ando sí sería comando. :#''dándole oportunidad a los Jedi para la liberación de Amidala y Binks'': nada que ver. Más bien re refiere a que molestó/maltrató/criticó al droide después de que Amidala y Binks se liberaran, pues le echó la culpa. Vindi pudiera volverse severo en ocasiones, a los droides bajo su mando, pagando su molestia con su droide asistencial, poco después de la captura de Amidala y Binks. Lamentablemente, la frase sigue siendo confusa. Hay que volver a redactarla. :#''incluso si él no llegaba a salir de este'': quedaría más claro "si no llegaba a salir del planeta". Error de dedo: es "del planeta", no "de el planeta". Entre bastidores :#''Nuvo Vindi fue interpretado en inglés por el famoso actor de voz de ciencia-ficción, Michael York en la serie televisiva'': falta una coma después de Michael York. Además, este enunciado va en el párrafo anterior. :#''puede que el laboratorio de Vindi se haya construido al mismo tiempo, o por lo menos durante la original invasión organizada a Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio, los cuales habían ocurrido unos diez años antes de los eventos transcurridos en estos episodios.'' Frase que, al alargar, se hizo muy confusa. Mejor tradúcela literalmente. Esta coma sobra: "aproximadamente, unos diez años", además si dices "aproximadamente" no necesitas usar "unos", o viceversa, pon sólo una (aproximadamente diez años o unos diez años). Me parece que ya es todo. Un consejo para la próxima, que no recuerdo si te había dicho ya o no: No trates de modificar tanto los FAs de la Wookiee, pues por su misma naturaleza son excelentes. Trataste de hacer más largo este artículo y, aunque en ocasiones lo que añadiste está muy bien, en otras hace muy confuso al artículo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:37 22 jul 2009 (UTC) ::*He hecho un esfuerzo para mejorarlo todo. 14:44 26 jul 2009 (UTC) ::*Ya no tengo objeciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:03 12 ago 2009 (UTC) ::*Ya tiene tres votos, por lo tanto es oficial. 02:55 29 ago 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Kemplex IX (12 de agosto-27 de agosto) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Hace rato que no tenemos un AD de Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:48 26 ago 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Hylo Visz (12 de agosto-27 de agosto) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':El AD más rápido del oeste. Parte del Proyecto The Old Republic *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:48 26 ago 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Segunda Batalla de Emperatriz Teta (12 de agosto-27 de agosto) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':¿Otro AD de Tales of the Jedi? Aparentemente. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:48 26 ago 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Koro Ziil (17 de agosto-2 de septiembre) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Parte del Proyecto Fate of the Jedi, nótese la casi total ausencia de enlaces en rojo. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:48 26 ago 2009 (UTC) # 19:20 27 ago 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Mapa Estelar (20 de agosto-5 de septiembre) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Más enlaces en rojo de los que me gustaría... espero arreglar eso. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:48 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Un gran artículo. # 19:20 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Excelente. *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Visas Marr (20 de agosto-5 de septiembre) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Visas, Visas. My life for yours... *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:48 26 ago 2009 (UTC) # 19:20 27 ago 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Artículos propuestos Zsinj (8 de marzo-23 de marzo) *'Nominado por': KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':FA en la Wookieepedia *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (1 Inq/0 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Lo veo bien, pero mejoraría notablemente azuleándolo un poco y reescribiendo la intro para cuando sea AD. :Lo mismo digo, la introducción debería expandirse. Sin embargo, al hacerlo inevitablemente se crearían enlaces en rojo en la misma.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 01:29 8 mar 2009 (UTC) :Quito mi voto porque he expandido la introducción, y como era de esperarse se crearon enlaces en rojo. Por cierto, en la Wookiee aparentemente van a expandirlo más o algo así.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 17:12 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable (20 de agosto-5 de septiembre) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Prenominación, tiene aún varios detalles que mejorar. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:23 27 ago 2009 (UTC). Enhorabuena por tu más que probable primer AD. Esto probablemente te sirva de forma muy segura para ascender de rango. # 02:55 29 ago 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Jedabak dice: :Introducción #"cuando el uso de los caminantes no era adecuado": si bien técnicamente la frase es correcta, creo que pudiera mejorarse, como cuando no se podían usar o algo así. #"vehículo era perfecto cuando cruzaba por puentes y terreno inestable": Adept no es perfecto. Debe haber una mejor traducción. #"siguiendo el uso desastroso": más bien después del uso desastroso. #"no eran la opción en tales momentos": poco claro, tal vez esas situaciones. :Características #"Desde los primeros tropiezos de los caminantes de la República cuando estos se encontraban en lugares inestables": esta frase no se encuentra en la Wookieepedia. Mejor traduce literalmente. "Desplomaciones" no existe. Tal vez causaron el desplome de puentes o algo así. #"propulsarse": es mejor impulsarse #"km/h": es más propio usar kilómetros por hora la primera vez, y luego abreviaciones si se vuelve a mencionar. #"lo que los hizo invulnerables": no hizo, hacía. #"Una cantidad de calor significante era generada por las placas ondulantes, lo que era compensado por una ventilación ubicada hacia la parte delantera del vehículo." Buena traducción, pero es algo confusa la frase. Mejor empieza por el final: las ventilaciones compensaban el calor provocado por las placas, algo así (obviamente más completo...) #"tormenta de iones cargados de destrucción": destructivas toementas de iones es más claro. #"mientras hace un camino adecuado": eso está en presente, debe de estar en pasado. tal vez mientras preparaban el camino o algo así. #"campo de vista": campo visual. Origen y desarrollo #"atravesar puentes naturales": faltaría un los. #"Batalla de Agamar" debe tener enlace (error de la Wookieepedia, no tuyo). #"favorecieron su caída": es una manera elegante de decirlo, pero provocaron sería una mejor opción. #"significantes": significativas. #"que no fuera la causa de cualquier colapso desafortunado": se puede aclarar más esa frase. no sé si desplomo sea correcto o no, pero en este caso creo que se vería mejor derrumbe, pues es más común. #KDY y Rothana deben tener enlaces. #"no era un caminante, sino que era un tanque": sobra el segundo que era. :Aplicación #"puentes que se colapsaban": mejor desplomaban. #"Guerras Clon" debe tener enlace. #"Como que las ciudades Mygeetanas": más bien ya que las ciudade mygeetanas. #"presa para los precisos disparos": dilo tres veces seguidas lo más rápido que puedas... ya en serio, es revoltosa esa frase, más bien quedaría presa de los disparos precisos. #"Cuerpo Nova 21": las unidades militares emplean el número ordinal antes del nombre. :Entre bastidores #"característica": en este contexto, queda mejor concurso. #"What's the Story?" debe quedar en inglés. #"última entrada": mejor artículo final #"ésto fue descartada": confusión de género. #"oros dos trabajos de la media de Star Wars": otros, y en vez de media puedes poner publicaciones, es más claro. "otros dos trabajos de las publicaciones de Star Wars'". mejor "dos publicaciones de ''Star Wars" *En general, buen trabajo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:58 20 ago 2009 (UTC) *Ya lo he mejorado todo 14:22 25 ago 2009 (UTC) :*Faltan un par de cosas, pero se ve bastante bien. Está a un pasito de ser AD... siempre y cuando se vote por el artículo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:21 27 ago 2009 (UTC) ::*He realizado las tres pequeñas correcciones que faltaban. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:29 27 ago 2009 (UTC) ::*Muy bien, votaré a favor entonces.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:38 27 ago 2009 (UTC)